U.S. Pat. No. 8,762,022, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses a system and method for efficiently changing controlled engine speed of a marine internal combustion engine in a marine propulsion system for propelling a marine vessel. The system responds to the operator changing the operator-selected engine speed, from a first selected engine speed to a second-selected engine speed, by predicting throttle position needed to provide the second-selected engine speed, and providing a feed forward signal moving the throttle to the predicted throttle position, without waiting for a slower responding PID controller and/or overshoot thereof, and concomitant instability or oscillation, and then uses the engine speed control system including the PID controller to maintain engine speed at the second-selected engine speed.